Secrets (DISCONTINUED)
by XxLostDreamerxX
Summary: 'Nothing can stay a secret forever. Eventually the past will catch up.' Jessi has always considered herself as an orphan, lost and unwanted. With no memory of who her family is, she finds herself in Neverland where a certain boy who refuses to grow up found interest in her. And everyone knows that once you set foot in Neverland, you can never leave.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

*4 Years Ago*

As the young girl's eye fluttered open to take in her surrounds, she noticed that she was not only sprawled out in the middle of a dirt road but she also appeared to be dressed as if she was on her way to a Halloween party of some sort. With a simple but elegant red ball gown and tiara, she looked every bit fit for the part of a fairytale princess.

Picking herself up, she looked both way down the stretch of road before deciding to take her chances and go left. Letting fate decide where she'll end up.

*Present Day*

Turns out that road did lead somewhere. She had managed to find her way to a small diner where she was introduced to some police officers who had stopped there on their way back to Boston and after finding out that she was most likely and orphan they offered to take her to Boston and see if they could find any link to who her family could be. After a lot of dead ends, they eventually gave up as it appeared that she was not from this world.

So here she is today, living in a foster home with five other children ageing from eight to Jessi's age, seventeen. In a month she will officially be an adult and therefore be free to go wherever she wants in the world and to find out who she really is.

* * *

 _Hey! :D_

 _This is a rewrite of my Peter PanxOC story; Lost Secrets. I just let that story go too long and completely forgot where I was going with it, so this is like that story's second chance. I'm going to always stay a few chapter ahead, so I won't have to worry about not having a chapter to publish._

 _I am so excited to hear your feedback! This story will be updated every Saturday!_


	2. Chapter 1

**NEVERLAND AWAITS**

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

Jessi was awoken early on Thursday morning and by early, we're talking about fifteen minutes until she had to be at school early. So really, it wasn't at all that early.

"Jessi!" Her eight year old foster brother, Matt, yelled as he ran into her room and jumped on her bed. Fortunately landing on Jessi as well.

"Matt, go away!" Jessi mumbled into her pillow as she grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at the boy. Smiling as she heard the satisfying noise of the pillow making contact with his face.

"But Jessi, don't you have to be at school by 8am?" Matt questioned, which was followed by a, "Yeah, so?" From Jessi.

"It's 7:45am." Matt said as Jessi quickly shot out of bed and looked at the clock.

"What?!" Jessi shouted before picking up the alarm clock in confusion, "Why didn't my alarm go off?"

Looking over at Matt she saw him failing at hiding his grin as he giggled. "Matt.." Jessi glared at him as he turned and ran out of her room and down the hall. Leaving only his giggles to follow after him.

Sighing, she threw her clock on her bed, "I'm gonna kill that kid one day." Muttering she made her way to her draws in the corner of the room and threw on a sweater and ripped jeans with knee high boots and finished off the look with a messy bun. "Guess this is going to have to do." Picking up her school bag and throwing it over one shoulder, she left the room which was pretty plain with only six beds and a few draws.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Jessi stopped and sighed as she heard her foster parents yelling at each other. Every morning this would go on, one of them would come home drunk and take it out on the other. Honestly, Jessi was sick of it and she was sick of the younger kids, especially Matt being subject to this every morning. As soon as she could leave she would be taking Matt with her.

Meeting up with Matt at the front door, she asked him, "You got everything?" To which Matt replied with a nod and they left.

As they arrived at the primary school where Jessi would drop Matt off, she knelt down to be at his level. "You be good, okay? And remember, if anything happens you can come talk to me." Seeing as they didn't really have a mother figure, Matt looked up to Jessi as someone he could trust with school issues.

"I've got to go." Jessi said as she heard the bell ring.

"Bye Jessi!" Mat waved before turning and running into the building along with the other kids.

Jessi smiled and waved back as she turned and started running towards her high school. It would take her a good five minutes to get there so she will defiantly be late. Turning the corner to run up the stairs and into the build, Jessi stopped in her tracks as she collide with someone's chest. "I'm so sorry." Jessi quickly apologised, bending down to pick up the books she had knock out of his arms.

"It's fine." A voice with what Jessi could only guess as a british accent replied. Looking up, she was shocked to find that she didn't recognise him. He must be a new student. She had never really taken an interest in guys before but something inside her just wouldn't let her look away.

"Hey, you okay?" The boy chuckled as Jessi's cheeks turned red when she realised that she had been staring.

Clearing her throat, Jessi quickly looked away as she stood up, "Yeah, I just haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I am." He smiled as Jessi gave him his books back. "I was actually looking for room 46."

Jessi covers the shocked look on her face as she replies, "Really? Looks like we are in the same class."

"Awesome!" Peter says as the both walk into the empty halls. Jessi didn't think she was that late but obviously she was wrong. "I'm Peter by the way."

"Jessi." She smiles at him, which he returns and Jessi can stop the butterflies in her stomach as they shake hands. Stopping by her locker, she grabs her books and they continue to the classroom.

Sighing, she brings her hand up to turn the door handle. As the door swings open it lets out a creak, which causes everyone to turn and look at her and Peter. "Jessica, late again." The teacher muttered from his desk up the front.

"Sorry Mr Smith, I was helping the new kid." Jessi said gesturing to where Peter stood next to her.

"Fine, just try to be on time next time." Mr Smith sighed as Jessi and Peter sat down at a couple of spare desks at the back.

"Trouble maker." Peter whispered to Jessi as he sat down next to her.

Jessi glared at him, "It was your fault."

"Jessica." Mr Smith said when he saw her talking.

"Sorry." Jessi mumbled, hearing Peter snicker from next to her she shot him another glare.

* * *

It was now Friday and Jessi was getting ready to go to a party that Tiffany was hosting. Jessi never went to parties but ended up getting invited because Peter told Tiffany that he would only go if Jessi got to go too.

So here she was now struggle on decided what to wear, she had never been one for appearances but this was her first actual party so she wanted to look presentable. Sighing, she finally decided on jeans, a t-shirt and her doc martins. Finishing off the look with her hair out and a bit of lip gloss, she took one more look in the mirror before heading downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jessi heard her foster mother say as she reach the door.

"Out." Jessi muttered making sure to slam the door behind her.

As she was walking down the street towards Tiffany's, she heard someone shout her name before Peter was next to her, "Hey stranger." He joked with a small shove and smile.

"Hey." Jessi smiled growing nervous as they neared the house.

"You ready?" Peter held out his hand. "By the way, you look great." Peter winked with a smirk.

"Thanks." Jessi chuckled with a blush, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Taking his hand they ascended the steps towards the front door. Loud music could be heard as they opened the door and walked inside, "Hey, Peter!" Tiffany yelled as she wobbled over towards them, obviously already a bit tipsy even though it only start twenty minutes ago.

"Where do we go?" Jessi asked Peter, raising her voice over the music.

"This way." Peter dragged her pass the people dancing to the patio out the back. Jessi sighed as she sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky.

"It's so beautiful..." Jessi breathed, "Do you ever wonder what else is out there? Like, this can't be all there is."

"Yeah, you know there's a legend about a certain star." Peter said as he sat down next to her.

"Really? Which one?" Jessi questioned looking at Peter as he looked at the sky.

"That one over there, to the right." Peter guided her eyes to the right star. "Any wish that is wished upon that star comes true."

"Yeah, right." Jessi rolled her eyes.

"At least try it for a laugh." Peter smirked as they looked at each other, knowing that he had won.

Jessi rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine." Shutting her eyes she wished to escape this world and go somewhere where she wouldn't have to follow any rules and worry about trying to fit in. A place where she belonged. Opening her eyes Jessi was shocked to see that she appeared to be at some sort of camp, "What..." Looking beside herself, she was relieved to find Peter still there but was confused to see that his appearance had changed. No longer was he in jeans and a t-shirt, but instead old threadbare clothes and a darker smirk that in some way looked evil.

Jessi felt the world around he darken as she fell unconscious. Only hearing the words, "Welcome to Neverland, Jessi." Before everything went completely black.

* * *

 _Hey! As promised, here is the next chapter! This is not that different from the original, but the next chapter and the ones after that will be. I'm planning on getting to the part where Henry arrives a lot quicker and then focus more on Regina finding out that Jessi's there and so on._

 _Please let me know what you think and I'll have another chapter up next week! :) At this stage I will not be able to update any quicker because of school but if I do manage to get ahead, then maybe I might sneak and update in during the week._


	3. Chapter 2

**LOST GIRL**

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

Neverland

It was now morning in Neverland as a gentle breeze blew in from the open windows, pushing the curtains aside just enough to let a slither of sunlight hit Jessi's face as she slept peacefully on a rather uncomfortable looking bed. Although it seemed that she didn't have much choice given how she fell asleep. As the sun continued to rise Jessi seemed to have finally taken notice of it as her still shut eyes squinted and she rolled over.

Opening her eyes, Jessi quickly shot up as she looked at the room she found herself in. This was defiantly not her bedroom. Where was she? The though didn't dwell in her thoughts long as she hopped up and ran to the door. Attempting to turn the handle, she swore under her breath when it didn't budge.

Turning around to go try the window, her steps froze when a familiar voice sounded behind her. Near the door she had just tried to open to be exact. "Trying to escape, are we? I may as well tell you that jumping out of the window isn't going to work either. Unless, falling to your death is your thing." Peter chuckled as her strode towards Jessi who slowly turned around to face him.

"H-how did you get here? The door was-"

Peter intervened, "Locked? I'm quiet aware. Not really an issue when I have magic." Smirking he disappeared before reappearing behind Jessi who was staring in disbelief at the spot where Peter had been not one second ago, her eyes searched for where he could have gone to. "Behind you." Peter whispered in her ear, laughing as she jumped to turn around and face him.

Unfazed, Peter paced across the room, "You see, magic is the reason you are here. You are quiet powerful, love..." Peter trailed off as he walked to stand in front of her, quickly snatching a strand of her hair, "and therefore, quiet useful." Making a flask of some kind of liquid appear in his hand, Peter place the strand of hair in it and Jessi watched speechless as the strand glowed a bright gold and sort of merged with another strand that was in the flask which Jessi hadn't noticed. "Just what I thought." Peter muttered looking at the glowing hair, before making the flask disappear.

"What?" Jessi mumbled staring wide eyed at the smirk Peter held on his face.

"You see, my dear Jessi, the power you hold inside of you is greater than anything any realm has encountered. Not only are you the product of true love but one of which was corrupted greatly by darkness." Peter explained to a greatly confused Jessi. Leaving out why this made her so useful to him, there was no way he was going to tell her his plans.

"What do you mean product of true love? I don't even know who my parents are or what this place is or who you are!" Jessi rambled frantic.

Peter just laughed, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan?" Smirking her watched as Jessi eyes grew big in doubt.

"Peter...Pan. You actually think that you're Peter Pan?" Jessi laughed, "And let me guess, this is Neverland?" She sarcastically questioned, falling silent though at Peter's serious expression.

"Preciously." Peter raised an eyebrow, "You're really questioning it after you've seen magic?"

"I need to sit down." Jessi mutter as she dropped onto the edge of the bed. "Am I right to assume there are Lost Boys too?"

"Yep, you'll meet them tonight at your welcome party." Peter explained as Jessi rolled her eyes and muttered, "Great. Another party. Just what I need."

"Don't be like that, love." Jessi glared at him as he sat down next to her.

"Don't call me love."

"Fine, sweetheart." Peter smirked as he received another glare. "And you will go to the party, unless you would rather live in a cage. Because that can be arranged."

Jessi looked agape at him, "I'll go to the party, jeez."

"I'll leave you to get ready then. Feel free to make your way to camp when you feel like it. Just don't try to escape or there will be consequences." Peter said as he disappeared, leaving Jessi alone.

Sighing Jessi got up and started searching through the wardrobe against the wall near the window. To her surprise it appeared to be filled with her clothes and due to the minimal amount of clothes she own, also included some which she had not previously owned but still seemed to be in her size. "Okay, that's not creepy." Jessi sarcastically mumbled to herself as she looked through the clothes and found a simple outfit that would suit for the so called 'party'.

This time as she tried to open the door to leave she found it unlocked and opened it with ease. Instantly she was surround by loud music and what she assumed to be the 'lost boys' dancing and yelling at the camp below the tree she was in. Descending the ladder, Jessi payed extra attention to ensure she didn't slip as she did not want to make an entrance by falling five metres to the ground. Reaching the bottom she was caught off guard when she turned around to see every lost boy watching her including their infamous leader who made his way over to her.

"Jessi! How nice of you to join your celebration." Peter smirked as she rolled her eyes muttering 'like I had a choice' under her breath. Ignoring her remark, Peter turned to address the lost boys, "Boys! I'd like to introduce you to our newest recruit, who if she proves herself worthy will claim the title of lost girl. Everyone please welcome Jessi!"

Instantly the music started again along with cheering lost boys as they continued to dance around the fire. As for Jessi, she found a spot on a log as far away from the 'party' as possible and thought over how she got into this mess. If someone had told her yesterday that she would be kidnapped by Peter Pan and taken to Neverland she would have called them crazy, but now that she was here it made her wonder what else she knew a fiction could be real too. And just maybe she'll find out that she's much closer to what she's been searching her entire life for then she realises.

* * *

 _Hey, how have you all been? I realise that it's been an awfully long time since I updated and for that I'm sorry. For those of you who have read the previous version of this story (Lost Secrets) I think you have seen that this chapter varies greatly from Peter and Jessi's first Neverland encounter and it's probably going to be like this for most chapters._

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and also if I should make the next one just purely about her Wonderland past and a bit of Neverland and Wonderland! To find to polyvore outfit copy cgi/set?id=198267522 after the .com


	4. Chapter 3

**WONDERLAND**

* * *

*3rd Person POV*

Wonderland - 4 Years Ago

"Alice!" A young girl shouts as she bursts through the dense forest into a clearing where a man and a woman stood.

Not wasting any time she quickly tackles the woman in a hug as the man chuckles before commenting, "Hey! What about me?" With a fake frown.

Rolling her eyes, the young girl moved away from Alice to hug the man, "I missed you to Will."

"Right back at ya, Hope." Will gave her a smile as Hope pulled away from the hug to stand in front of both of them.

"Good to see you survived." Alice teased with a chuckled.

Hope scoffed, "Barely. I don't understand why she wants me to find a suitor, I'm only fourteen!"

"Simple. The Queen only cares about power and gaining more of it." Will said.

"Anyway." Alice dragged out glancing at Will, "We have a surprise for you. We found a way to get out of here." Smiling at each other, they look at Hope who is watching them in confusion with a raised brow.

After a few minutes of silence Hope exclaimed, "Wait! Really?! How?"

Alice nodded, "We'll leave tonight. As for how, you'll have to wait and see. Can't have you know who finding out."

"So why don't you go pack you bags and meet us back here at sunset." Will offers.

"Okay! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Hope jumped to give them both a hug before running back to the Queen Of Heart's castle.

Running quickly through the castle Hope hardly paid attention to where she was going just getting there quickly so that she would be able to have her bags packed by sunset. Entering her room however she was surprised to find the Queen waiting for her by the balcony. "When were you planning on telling me you were leaving?" Cora questioned, turning around to face Hope.

"I wasn't." Hope mumbled looking down as she knew that Cora would likely never let her leave the castle again.

Sighing, Cora slowly walked towards Hope commenting, "You're so much like your mother, thinking that you can escape me."

Looking up Hope met Cora's eyes, "Really?" She always took the opportunity to find out more about her mother, as it was rare for Cora to mention her.

"Yes, it seems as if I am going to have to teach the same lesson to you that I had to do for her." Cora sighed walking past Hope towards the door.

Having been around Cora a majority of the time and knowing what she was capable of Hope quickly shouted, "No! Please don't hurt them!" However, Hope's pleads fell unheard as Cora had already disappeared leaving on remains of red smoke behind.

* * *

"This can't be happening." Hope muttered to herself breathless as she dodged trees and stray sticks. Running into the clearing where she was to meet Alice and Will, a sigh of relief escaped her when she found them there along with a rabbit, which she didn't question, unharmed and no trace of Cora in sight.

"Hope, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Alice questioned concerned as she took in Hope's disheveled appearance.

Hope urgently grabbed their hands, "No time to explain. We need to leave now."

"What..." Alice regained her footing as the rabbit got to work on making the portal that was going to rid them from Wonderland.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." A chilling voice sounded from behind them causing Hope to tense as they turned around to face the owner of the voice, the Queen of Hearts. "You insolent girl." Cora said as she flung them all away from the portal. Including the rabbit who was not so lucky as the others and fell unconscious.

"Now that the pest's taken care of. What to do with you..." Cora stalked towards Will and Alice who were picking themselves up off the ground.

As Hope stood up along side Alice and Will she noticed the slowly fading portal. Knowing that in order for Alice and Will to get away unharmed she would have to give up her chance at freedom and use the little bit of magic she knew to keep the portal open long enough for Will and Alice to get through.

"You really should know by now that nobody double crosses me." Cora continued. "In order for you to become the person you are destined to be, Hope. You must have no distractions." Cora raised her hand lifting both Alice and Will of the ground and choking them.

Hope concentrated on the portal, she had to get it open enough so that Will and Alice can escape, even if it means that she won't be able to. "Now you have two choices. You can come with me and forget about these peasants or watch them die." Cora smirked evilly.

Hope sighed watching the portal open again. "I'm sorry, I'll come with you and do whatever you want me to. Just please, don't hurt them." Hope begged Cora who dropped her hand, letting Alice and Will fall to the ground.

Cora walked up to Hope and put an arm around her shoulders. "Good girl." Looking down Hope walked with Cora away from Alice and Will, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will help Alice up, before they ran over and picked up the rabbit. Cora and Hope turned around just in time to see the portal close taking with it Will, Alice and the rabbit, "See, they didn't even think of you. They were just worried about saving their own lives."

Hope willed the tears to fill her eyes as she turned to face Cora, "You were right. You only want what's best for me and I need to trust you in that. Love is weakness." Not missing the hint a smirk flash across Cora's face before being replaced by the ever present emotionless mask, Hope had to stop herself from flinching when Cora wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes away, before transporting them back to the castle.

* * *

"The Queen wishes your presence in the dining hall." A servant informed Hope who was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair.

Hope smiled, "Thank you" The servant bowed before scurrying away.

It had been a month since Alice and Will had left and a month since Hope had been given permission to leave the castle or better yet her quarters. After her attempt to leave Wonderland, Cora had refused to give Hope even the slightest bit of freedom and forced Hope to spend her days staring blankly at the annoyingly familiar walls and decoration. The fact that now, after all this time Cora was requesting her presence somewhere beyond her 'cage' made Hope slightly nervous as to what was to come.

Not wanting to test Cora's patience, she hurried out of the room and down through the corridors to the dining hall. Halting outside the door to perfect her appearance before entering, "Good evening, your majesty." Hope greeted taking the gestured spot next to Cora at the table and opposite an unfamiliar man.

"Hope." Cora says, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

Hope blinked looking at Cora, "Yes?"

"I'd like to introduce you to Killian Jones or as he prefers to go by, Captain Hook." Cora mentioned referring to the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hope smiles at Hook who returns it.

Cora who was watching the exchange said, "Hook and I will be leaving for the Enchanted Forest tomorrow to finish some business with a certain person and I'm leaving you in charge."

"What?!" Hope coughed, "But how am I supposed to know how to run this place?"

"Well, I don't know when I'll be back and you know how I handle things. You will be fine." Cora smiles at Hope, while brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Okay." Hope however had something different in mind. There was no way that she was going to be going around ripping the hearts out of people who displeased her, somethings were going to change.

* * *

Dinner had long since passed and now Hope was sitting back in her room waiting for the right time to make her escape. All was silent and the only noise that could be heard was her breath, until she could faintly hear a scratching noise. Walking over to the window where it was loudest, she pulled the window opened and peered out, spotting something sitting on the window sill.

"Rabbit?" Hope whispered.

Shifting his position on the windowsill the rabbit replied, "Hope."

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you. Now come on, we don't have much time." The rabbit jumped into the room and sat on one of the chairs.

Hope looked confused informing "But, there's no need to rush. Cora's leaving tomorrow and then I'll be free to go wherever without her control."

"Do you really thing Cora will let someone other than herself run her domain?" The rabbit questioned.

"She's going to take my heart." Hope whispered in realisation.

"Not if we leave now." Hurrying to get changed, Hope grabbed her cloak and flipped the hood up to cover her face. As she returns back to the rabbit's side, she takes notice of the portal that is going to be her escape and with one final glance around they leave.

Landing on the hard ground, Hope moans as she rolls over and picks herself up. Letting her eyes gaze across the vastly different land, she turns to face the rabbit. "Where's Alice and Will? I thought you were taking me to them."

The rabbit shifts from foot to foot as he looks apologetic. "Sorry Hope, I have different orders."

* * *

 _I tried to make this chapter longer seeing how long it has been since I updated. What did you think of the Wonderland past? I didn't vary it to much from what I originally had, just changed the wording a bit and merged it into one chapter._

 _Any comments left would be greatly appreciated and big thank yous to everyone who has followed/favourited this story! Seriously guys it means so much!_

 _I am not going to make any promises for when this will be updated next (hopefully soon), just know that I am not giving up on this story. Love you all!_


End file.
